inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Tōran
|death = |status = Alive |species = Panther yōkai |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Light blue |skin = Pale |family = *Karan *Shunran *Shūran |weapons = *Katana *Ice Spear |abilities = Cryokinesis |occupation = Leader of the Panther Devas |team = *Panther Devas :*Karan, Shunran, Shūran |affiliation = *Panther tribe :*Panther King :*Panther Devas |anime debut = 75 |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Tōran }} was the de facto leader of the Panther Devas, and had the ability to create and control ice. She watched while the Panther King took the lives of her siblings Shunran, Karan, and Shūran in order to revive himself. She later rescinded her claim for vengeance against Sesshōmaru and his brother when Sesshōmaru used Tenseiga to revive her slain siblings, returning the Panther clan back to the West. History Many centuries ago, Inuyasha's father battled the Panther King and killed him. The four siblings of the Panther tribe fought alongside their master in this battle, losing to Tōga and his soldiers, Lord Sesshōmaru being among them. After the humiliating defeat, The Panther tribe swore revenge against the Dog Demons, promising that one day they would repay them for the death of their master. Many years later, about 50 Years before the start of the story when Inuyasha was still bound to the Sacred Tree, The Panther tribe returned, attempting to regain control of the western lands. However, Lord Sesshōmaru stepped in and defeated them, sending them back to the east with the assistance of some other demons (notably Rōyakan) who felt grateful to Sesshōmaru's Father for defeating the cats the first time. According to Sesshōmaru, the Panther tribe retreated in defeat even though a large number of Sesshōmaru's perished. Fifty years later, the Panther tribe returned for revenge a second time, planning to revive the Panther King with the Shikon no Tama shards. Although he was partially revived, he needed souls and got impatient and took the souls of the four Panther Devas. Although Tōran was able to dodge the attempt, the other three did not and she was left in shock that their master did such a thing. When Sesshōmaru used Tenseiga to weaken the Panther King and revive the other three Panther Devas members in the process, Tōran decided to take the high road and forget about revenge and return to the west, having been happy her comrades and siblings were back with her and decided they were more important than revenge. Personality Tōran is not above mocking her opponents, teasing Sesshōmaru when she notices he is short one arm, "Who could have done such a thing to the mighty Sesshōmaru?" and taunting him about all the soldiers that died under his leadership in the battle 50 years prior. Tōran has a personallity about half way between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. She is ''less emotional than Inuyasha, but notably moreso than Sesshōmaru. She shows a firm but casual mockingness towards Sesshōmaru, and an excitment when fighting, as well as visible shock when she sees the two dog brothers fighting ''each other ''whilst in the middle of fighting the Panthers Devas, something Sesshōmaru almost never does. She clearly loves her siblings, crying for them when her master betray them and killed the other three to revive himself, as well as genuine joy when they were revived. Physical description Tōran has long light blue hair, blue eyes and a pale skin. Like the other Panther Devas members, she has catlike eyes and pointed ears. She also has a dark blue catlike tail. She wears a darker blue kimono with one only sleeve which covers her left arm, tied with a white obi where she also carries a katana. On the left shoulder she wears what appears to be a protector. On the upper part of her right arm Tōran has two blue strips going around the limp tattooed there. Powers & Abilities Toran Ice River 75.png|Tōran freezing a river. Toran Ice Daggers 76.png|Tōran's Ice Daggers. Toran Ice Lance 77.png|Tōran's Ice Lance. Toran Freezing Lance 77.png|Tōran's lance freezes anything nearby when it makes contact with something. Toran Ice Beam 77.png|Tōran Cold Beam... Toran vs Sesshomaru.png|...can match Tōkijin in power. Like all four of the Panther Devas, Tōran's name is a reference to one of the four seasons. Tōran is associated with Winter, and her powers reflect that. She has the ability to manipulate water and ice. When she walks down the river towards Sesshōmaru, ice forms wherever she steps. She can control wind as well, sending blasts of freezing cold air at her opponents. She can also fire daggers of ice at her opponents. Her weapon of choice when she battles appears to be an a spear that resembles an icicle, which freezes anything it comes into contact with. Another testament to her powers and abilities is that she is able to hold her own against powerful opponents like a Tokijin wielding Sesshōmaru. In episode 76, before engaging Inuyasha, Tōran is seen drawing the sword she carries, which might imply it has special properties. However, as lots of demons are seen carrying swords they never use, and Tōran is seen using her spear to attack Inuyasha the swords powers or lack of there of are up for debate. It is possible she might be the strongest Panther Deva, as she is the only one who could battle Sesshomaru in equal footing while Shunran was defeated with ease. Trivia *Despite being a panther yōkai Tōran and the others of the Panther Devas have more catlike looking attributes about their physical. *Her seiyū, Yumi Tōma, also voiced Hinako Ninomiya from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series '' . Media appearances *Episode 76 *Episode 77 }} References de:Tōran es:Toran ms:Toran zh:冬岚 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Yōkai